


Beautiful

by koolcatkenma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and both boys are dumb, keith loves makeup, lance is a master at it, pidge is nonbinary!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was finished with the first eye, pulling his hand away, he realized just how close he was to Keith's face. He could see small, light freckles sprinkled across his nose, a small scar hidden in his eyebrow, and a pink blush on his cheeks. Lance suddenly became hyperaware of their position, with one of his hands behind his friend and their lips so close to touching, only one move, and he could press his lips to Keith's, find out if he tasted the way he smelled; like warm vanilla and cinnamon...</p><p>Aka two boys who need to get their shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friend [prettykawa](prettykawa.tumblr.com) bc they gave me some great headcanons!! 
> 
> follow me at [akaashitrash](akaashitrash.tumblr.com) thanks so much!!!

"Keith, what the fuck is on your face."

"What the shit do you mean? It's my face."

"No, dumbass, the black stuff on your eyes! And your eyelashes are horrendous!"

Keith glared at Lance before flipping him off. "It's called eyeliner and mascara, you piece of shit."

"No, no! That's not what I meant. What I mean is that you did a poor job of applying it! It looks like you let a two year old go at you with a licorice scented maker!"

Keith leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms, still glaring at his teammate. Lance had a smirk on his face, leaning back on his bed. 

"Oh yeah? And what makes you an expert at makeup?" Keith spat, thinking he had cornered Lance. Surely the boy had never worn it (as far as Keith knew), and he couldn't even draw a straight line on the whiteboard they used to plan attacks. He had no place to tell Keith how to apply his makeup.

"Have you ever lived with six girls at once? One mom, three little sisters and one older one, and one older cousin. They have enough products to run a Sephora out of business and more skill than a horde of professionals. I know a thing or two." Lance sat up, throwing his long legs over the edge of his bed. He stood, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his back. Keith was too distracted by the skin above the line of his jeans to cringe at the sound of bones. Good thing Lance is a fool, or else he would've noticed that Keith was now sporting a nice shade of blush.

Keith kept his head down as Lance brushed by him, hands in his pockets. "C'mon, I'll show you the proper way to not look like you just came back from an MCR video."

Keith followed his friend down the long hallway, staring a the back of his blue t-shirt. He had forgotten about Lance's family, how he had grown up with more than 15 people always in the house. He's seen the photos of family members hanging up on his walls, always prominent against the dull color. One day, after an especially grueling day of training, Keith walked past Lance's room and caught a glimpse of him staring a worn photo. He couldn't see the exact details from his position in the hallway, but he could tell there were two figures; a mom and a dad. He missed his family.

Suddenly, Lance stopped and Keith slammed into his back, about to give a shout of complaint until he realized why the boy had ceased to move. They were at his room. Keith stepped in front of him and opened his door. It slid open to reveal the state of mess his room was in. 

Clothes were unfolded in the corner waiting to be taken to the washroom, his bed was unmade, and his makeup supplies were still strewn out on his counter. 

I should've cleaned this up earlier, he thought when he entered the room. Lance didn't seem to care, instead heading straight to the products laid out on the desk. He picked up two and squinted to read the names.  
"Don't fucking tell me you got this shit from fucking Claires." He held the one in his right hand up, giving Keith a look.

"Shut up, asshole. When you don't exactly have a well paying job, you don't really have enough to spare on a twenty dollar eyeliner." He plopped down onto his bed, attempting to smooth out the wrinkles to no avail. 

"We'll use this one, because at least it's Maybelline." Lance turned around with the black tube in one hand, and a couple of makeup removing wipes in the other. He tossed the wipes to Keith before sitting on the bed, crossing one leg so that he was sitting on it. The boy waited as his friend wiped the black from his eyes, pointing out where flakes of it were still lingering. When he had removed as much as he could, leaving it like he had purposely put on a smokey eye, Lance leaned in close.

"Now, you want to not blink at all during this, okay? Or, at least tell me when you really need to." He brought his righthand up to Keith's eye, placing it ever so gently against his upper cheek. Keith looked down, choosing to study Lance's jeans as he picked off his chipped black nail polish. He was still listening to Lance's instructions, trying to imprint them into his brain. The liquid was cool against his warm skin, the brush tickling him. Lance was unconsciously brought closer to Keith, going about with precision and caution, not wanting to make the line too thick or uneven.

When he was finished with the first eye, pulling his hand away, he realized just how close he was to Keith's face. He could see small, light freckles sprinkled across his nose, a small scar hidden in his eyebrow, and a pink blush on his cheeks. Lance suddenly became hyperaware of their position, with one of his hands behind his friend and their lips so close to touching, only one move, and he could press his lips to Keith's, find out if he tasted the way he smelled; warm vanilla and cinnamon...

Lance's eyes went wide, a warmth spreading from his cheeks to his ears, as his heart started to pound in his chest. What was he doing? This was his friend, he was thinking about, his teammate! He couldn't kiss him! So why is my gaze trained on his pink lips...

Lance shook his head before moving to start on the other eye. Thank goodness Keith had kept his eyes down, or he would have seen Lance blush, or notice his eyes on his lips, wondering if he would kiss back. 

The cool brush touched him once again and Keith was pulled back to reality, after letting his mind wonder to Lance's hand right behind him. His friend was silent, not having to explain the process a second time. He finished quickly, capping the product and setting it onto his friend's desk. He leaned back to admire his work, and immediately regretted it.

Keith was still looking down, but when Lance shifted his weight, the world seemed to move in slow motion. Keith was blessed with long eyelashes, and when he moved his gaze to lance, he blinked, showing them off. The thin wing that Lance had given him made the him look cute and cat-like, the deep black color enhancing the midnight purple color of his eyes. They looked the like the universe.

All rational thought left Lance's mind as he stared at his friend. Keith was throughly confused as to why the boy with too much to say was suddenly speechless. The seemingly permanent blush on his cheeks deepened in color, and he looked away.

"Stop staring, jerk. You probably made me look like a fucking meme, you dumbass-" Lance leaned forward and got rid of the space between them. Their lips pressed together, and Lance's hands found the sides of Keith's face. The smaller boy gasped against the new warmth he felt, but pressed back, closing his eyes. He didn't ask why this was happening, or what, or how. He just went with it without question. 

They kissed for awhile, Keith eventually wrapping his arms around Lance's waist, Lance deepening the kiss. The two were lost in their own little world, one where all of their problems were forgotten, and they could just enjoy the moment.

That moment was abruptly ended when an excited Alurra came running into the room, announcing that they had found a new recipe for dinner, and it was time to try it out. The two boys leapt away from one another, pushing themselves to the farthest corners of the bed. Allura gave them both questioning looks, but quickly changed it to one of awe.

"Keith! You look so good! How'd you do that?" She pulled on Keith's jacket until he was off the bed and in a standing position. She leaned down and got close to his face, closer than Lance was when he was doing his eyeliner. He wasn't blushing.

"Um, actually Lance did it for me. That dumbass can actually do something." Keith stuttered out, nodding his head over to to the boy who was still sitting on the bed, knees to his chest, unmoving. Allura stepped to pull him too out of his corner, dragging him off to her room so that he could 'work his magic' and make her eyeliner as good as Keith's. Usually, Lance would be ecstatic about being dragged to a hot lady's room. But as he watched his friend be towed away, all he could think of was his confused face.

***

Dinner as announced ten minutes later, and Keith hauled himself out of his room, after sitting in there and thinking about the recent event. Was Lance into him? He had known that Lance was pansexual, and Lance knew that he was gay, but Keith figured that his teammate wasn't into him, with all the bickering and food fights they had had. Lance always talked about someone else too, whenever Shiro caught him staring off into space. Someone who was close, but he didn't think that they returned his feelings. 

He peeked around the corner, scoping out the dinning room. Hunk sat with a plate full of red mush, looking at it with a fire in his eyes. Coran was dishing out more to Allura, Shiro, Pidge, and-no Lance.

Keith stepped into the room, walking to a seat next to Pidge. They were busy typing away on their computer, engulfed in flashing images on the screen. Shiro was in deep conversation with Allura, and Hunk and Coran were raving about the new dinner option. Keith just sat there, poking at the blob in his bowl.

"Lance is on the roof." Pidge said, eyes never leaving the screen. Keith whipped his head around to look at them, waiting for them to repeat what they had said. But they didn't. Keith nudges their shoulder, trying to get his friend's attention. Pidge stopped what they were doing and slowly turned to face Keith.

"In case your emo-ass brain didn't catch what I said, I said that Sir Lancelot is on the roof, in the glass observatory." They then turned their attention back to their computer, and that was the end of the conversation.

Keith didn't even have to come up with an excuse to leave the table; everyone was too engrossed in their own activities. He just left, walking down the many halls of their ship. He finally found himself at the door to the room, a hand hovering just over the knob. If he opened it, Lance would know he was there, and that means confronting him, and talking to him, and what if they talked about not kissing again? Keith wants to kiss Lance again, he thinks, and doesn't want to lose something he thinks he wants. 

Going all in, he turned the knob and pushed the heavy door open. He was greeted with every constellation in his old school books. The sky was clear, no other ships in sight. Several moons stood out, glowing white and illuminating the room. Lance lay right in the middle of the room, arms behind his head, staring at the stars.

"Don't worry, Shiro. I'll be in bed soon." He said, siting up and turning towards the door.

"Keith." He whispered, getting flustered. He turned back around. "Have you come to unfriend me? Yell at me because I'm a jackass?" Lance asked, sounding hurt. Keith almost scolded him for thinking that, and started to walk towards the boy. And when he was standing right behind him, Keith squatted and smacked him across the head.

"Hey! That hurt, idiot!" Lance turned, face in his usual pout. 

"Why the fuck would I yell at you?" Keith exclaimed. Lance sighed.

"Because I made you too beautiful and then I got weird and then I kissed you and messed everything up. Why couldn't I just leave you be? Why didn't I just-" This time, it was Keith to shut Lance up. He pressed his lips to his, holding his shoulders for support. But it didn't matter, because Lance pressed back, hard, and ended up on top of Keith, supporting himself with only an arm. Lance broke the kiss after a few seconds, looking confused, but with a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"You're a fucking idiot. You didn't fuck anything up, you just confirmed feelings I've had about you for a while." Keith murmured, blushing. Lance laughed, a small, breathy laugh, one that Keith had never heard before. It was nice, like a small wind chime.

"I like you." He whispered, leaning down to press his forehead to Keith's.

"I like you too. And not just because of your killer makeup skills."

"Next time we're on earth, you and I are going to the nearest Sephora and buying you new eyeliner." Lance promised. Keith smiled and reached up to touch his lips to Lance's.

"You're so fucking gay."

"For God's sake, Lance, are you fucking kidding me?"

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated:))


End file.
